


Voltron Veterinary

by rachellno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Wait wait wait its only rated teen and up cuz of cursing, help me, i have no idea wut im doing, i think this will mostly be like a thing i do whenever im bored and stuff, idk who shiro will be with, im sorry i dont like smut, its all fluff, its pure i promise, my writing probably stinks but oh well, they all work together at a veterinarian clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachellno/pseuds/rachellno
Summary: Voltron Veterinary is understaffed, so they hire some new employees.Chaos ensues, shenanigans happen, and we get our little gang of misfits helping people (and animals) in an alternate universe where they work at a veterinary clinic.Except they don’t need to almost die every freakin day.(i guess this is how i do a summary)





	1. The New Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so ima be super cliche and say wut everybody says:  
> This is my first fic.  
> Pls don’t hate me, and have fun reading this thing I made.

“Alright! Everyone, gather around. I have an announcement!” Coran hollered across the clinic. Five sets of feet ran up to the orange-mustached man in what seemed like less then a second.

“What’s the announcement, Coran? The gremlin and I need to leave, we’re having dinner with Mom and Dad tonight.” Matt sounded exhausted, yawning as he spoke.

Matt’s younger sister, Katie, looked like she wasn’t even awake until her brother called her a gremlin.

“Matt, you absolute d-”

“Watch your language, Gremlin.” A Cuban boy spoke up this time, with his signature smirk flashing across his face.

“Lance, there’s no clients left. So don’t tell me what to do.”

“Yeah, so I’m gonna jump in right now, and I’m gonna be the voice of reason. Allura is right there, Pidge.” Hunk quickly spoke up, in order to prevent his friends from digging themselves any deeper into the hole they’ve already managed to get trapped in.

“Hunk, I’m going to listen to you. But only because you didn’t call me a fucking gremlin like those two disaster bisexuals over there.” Pidge looked genuinely serious through her huge, circular glasses.

“Pidge, you’re lucky you’re my favorite. Lance, Matt, stop being pains in the arses and please listen to Coran.” A silver-haired woman spoke sternly. That woman goes by the name of Allura. She had a presence and beauty that caused her to stand out in a crowd of hundreds, if not millions, of people. She was a natural leader, being the type of person who could rally an army to fight by her side. Allura probably did do that in another universe, and she was also probably a princess. The manager and head receptionist of Voltron Veterinary also knew all of her employees very well.

“Lance, before you open your mouth to make fun of how I pronounce ass, think about how I can bench-press you without breaking a sweat. Also, I control your paycheck.”

That got him to shut up.

Hunk flashed an I-told-you-so look on his face across the room to Lance. Pidge, however, saw Hunk’s message and sent a (definitely) nice hand gesture back to him on Lance’s behalf.

Lance had never seen what true betrayal looked like until he laid his eyes on Hunk’s shocked face.

“Pidge, I know you’re an adult now, but please refrain from using hand gestures in the clinic.” Allura’s voice didn’t rise in anger, but she still managed command silence throughout the room.

“Everyone, please place focus back on this gorgeous man. I know you all want to go home, but I have good news that I knew was of the utmost importance to dearest to you all.” Coran said, drawing everyone’s attention back to him.

“Coran, this better be about hiring new employees. We’re seriously understaffed.” Matt muttered, barely comprehensible as another yawn broke out in the middle of his sentence.

“Actually, yes, this is exactly what this is about.”

If Matt, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had dog or cat ears, they all would’ve had their ears pointed directly up to the ceiling. It was almost like it was entirely scripted, the way their eyes seemed to widen and their mouths gaped open all at the same time.

Coran would probably say they looked like a pack yelmors connected by the ears, or something odd like that.

“You all look like a pack of yelmors connected but the ears.”

Yup, there it is. What even was a yelmor? They would never find out. And yes, they tried looking it up on google, Pidge somehow managed to get into the darkest part of the internet, and she still found nothing.

“Allura and I have managed to hire a technician and a veterinarian. Coincidently, they’re brothers, but they were both the most qualified candidates for the job. As an added bonus, both of them know how to work as a receptionist, due to experience they’ve had with past jobs. Thank you for listening everyone, you’re all dismissed. I’m ecstatic for you all to meet our new teammates tomorrow.”

Coran clocked out, and left the veterinary clinic, with Allura following close behind him. Minutes later, all the lights in the building went out, as the remaining employees closed up and left the clinic.

The day at Voltron Veterinary had come to a close.

 

***********

 

**kogayne > shirotohero**

**kogayne:** what time r we coming into work

**shirotohero:** 7:30 for opening

**shirotohero:** i think

**kogayne:** ….

**kogayne:** how do u not know when we’re supposed to get to work

**shirotohero:** how do YOU not know either

**kogayne:** you’re the dad you’re supposed to know everything. Im ur annoying teen kid

**shirotohero:** I’m your older step-brother. u were still the most emo teen ever, i cant even argue w/ that

**shirotohero:** actually, scratch that ur still emo

**kogayne:** where do u think i got my emo from dad? U set a bad example for ur kid, r u happy?

**shirotohero:** nope we’re not doin this again, we need to leave or we’re gonna be late

**shirotohero:** on our FIRST DAY

**shirotohero:** sense of urgency, pls?

**kogayne:** ….

**kogayne:** did u say

**kogayne:** sense of u r g e n c y?

**shirotohero:** don’t u dare

**kogayne:** and didnt ur d a d say it too?

**shirotohero:** Keith, i sWEAR

**kogayne:** FINE

**kogayne:** D A D

**shirotohero:** nope not today satan

**shirotohero:** we’re in the same house, why r u txting me

**kogayne:** i dont feel like talking to u. Plus, i need to save my voice for when i start talking to clients

**shirotohero:** ur a technician, u probably won’t even need to talk as much as me

**kogayne:** just because you’re a veterinarian doesn’t mean u talk less then me u shit

**kogayne:** i need to prep all ur patients for u

**kogayne:** and i also hate socializing in general

**kogayne:** u love all ppl

**shirotohero:** just shut up and hurry ur ass downstairs

**shirotohero:** I’m getting in the car

**kogayne:** im coming u fucker

**shirotohero:** i love u too u little shit


	2. Broganes make an entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride to work, and some (definitely) good first impressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess there’s a trigger warning for a panic attack, but idk. Also, I didnt even edit this chapter (look at me go), so sorry for possible typos.
> 
> Note: I added a paragraph in Lance’s pov for ppl who might be confused, I’m adding a new chapter soon I promise!

Looking through the window of the car, Keith observed the buildings and trees, flying in and out of his view in less than a second. They were like a lot of things, (actually more like people), in his life. One second when the car came to a stop, everything slows down and a clear image comes into view, just like how every once in a while, it seemed like everything in his life might stay. However, as soon as the light turned green, everything and everyone would blur out of sight, gone, forever behind him.

Of course, Shiro was the one exception to this. He had always been there driving with Keith, both of them often gaining something and losing it the next day. Almost everything they’ve gone through, they’ve gone through together. At this point, Shiro was the candle that illuminated everything that kept Keith rooted to reality. Leaving Shiro would be disappointing and abandoning someone who risked everything for him.

The quiet drone of the car continued, with the occasional sounds of humming coming from someone’s lips, or a foot tapping to the rhythm of the car’s engine. Although everything seemed calm, a war was fueling on inside of Keith. He could feel his heart pounding, ripping out of his chest. Static seemed to flood his ears, his heartbeat’s rapid beat throbbing in his head, over and over and over and over, never seeming to cease or subside.

It felt as if someone was ripping control of the steering wheels of his body, his hands starting to tremor, then violently begin to shake. The tapping of Keith’s feet to the drum of the car were gone, replaced by sporadic twitching, but every time his foot hit the floor, noise seemed to be banging around the car, bouncing off the metal walls, multiplying every time, circling and circling and circling Keith, trapping him in a cage of misery, all sound and feeling and reason and sanity being immediately erased by the own cell he was creating upon himself, enclosing in on him, shrinking and shrinking until-

“Keith, look at me.”

The noise vanished in an instant. All that was left was the sound of Shiro’s voice, the humming of the car, and the trees and buildings flying by the window. Slowly, Keith raised his head up, and turned to look at Shiro.

“Are you sure you can do this? Do I need to tell Coran we can’t come in today? I know it’s our first day, but Coran seemed like the kind of bo-”

“Shiro, I’m fine.”

“Bu-”

“Really, I am. I just, got a little bit nervous and started thinking too much, that’s all.”

“Okay, but do your marmoa, Keith.”

Right, his marmoa. It was something Keith learned from the Blade, a group of people who he studied with during his RVT classes at the Garrison. Their method of dealing with stress always helped Keith calm down at school,and it still works to this day.

One.  
Breathe in - Focus on the speed of your heartbeat - Breathe out

Two.  
Breathe in - Tell yourself you have control - Breathe out

Three.  
Breathe in - Will yourself to slow down. Look at your surroundings, view everything, take in as much as you can as each second goes by - Breathe out

Four.  
Breathe in - Tell yourself who you are. - Breathe out

_My name is Keith Kogane. Today is the first day at my new job. I will be nervous, but I will grow comfortable with my team over time. I have Shiro, the best brother I could ask for. I am a veterinary technician, and Shiro is a veterinarian. I am happy, but I will be scared. Scared of what? Everything. Is that okay? Yes._

Just as his heartbeat slowed, the car pulled to a stop in front of a sign in big, bold letters which read:

Voltron Veterinary

  
“Are you ready?”

Keith looked toward Shiro, tried his best to put on something somewhat resembling a smile, and nodded. They got out of the car, and walked into the building that was soon going to become their new workplace.

 

***************

 

Lance was excited for the new staff. It meant new, friendly (hopefully), people to add into his little group of friends. He even dressed up in his signature blue scrubs for them. Everyone has their own special color of scrubs, along with their pair of grey scrubs sourced from the clinic’s budget. Then, everyone decided those were too boring and the entire crew went out and bought their own individual scrubs with their own credit cards (y’know, since they’re all adults). Coran offered that the work would pay for their scrubs with it’s company card, but everyone quickly objected to that offer.

Pidge had gotten a deep green color, which matched the rims of her glasses. Matt (that heathen) bought shit-colored scrubs, literally. He got brown, insisting that he wouldn’t need to wash them as often, since all the stains would just match the fabric. Coran purchased a bright orange, that perfectly accented his hair, but would probably look hideous on anyone else. Allura purchased a bubblegum-pink, just like Princess Peach (she was definitely a princess in another universe). Hunk bought a mustard-yellow, which would’ve looked tacky on anyone except for Hunk, who wore those scrubs with confidence, pairing them with his iconic headband. Lance, of course, got a blue that brought the colors out in his eyes, and that also mimicked the beautiful hue of the ocean back at home, in Cuba, which appeared during the rising and setting of every sun.

Welp, Lance got side-tracked. He needs to start thinking about the new employees again.

Unfortunately, no one was there when Allura and Coran interviewed these new employees, so no one knew what they looked like (except Allura and Coran). However, everyone trusted Allura’s judgement and Coran’s gut. Eagerly waiting their arrival, Lance asked to man the front before clients came in, so he could meet these brothers. Matt was more than happy to get out of his morning duties, and let Lance mop the floor while he was (with no doubt) surfing the internet with Pidge, looking for new schematics to inspire their next invention.

Lance tried to imagine what these two people would look like. They might be huge nerds like Pidge and Matt, and Lance snorted at the idea of another pair of dorks plus the Holt kids, teaming up and working around the hospital. Maybe they were kind like Hunk, or had the wackiest stories to tell like Coran, or maybe they had Coran’s bright orange hair. Wait, no, scratch that, he would be better without that image in his head. Basically, Lance was not expecting what he saw when two people walked through the door, obviously the employees because of the scrubs they were wearing.

Holy shit.

They were both extremely attractive.

One was towering over Lance, and he seemed to be the athletic jock type of person, with wide shoulders and muscles coming out of the sleeves in his smock. He looked extremely intimidating, especially with the scar across the bridge of his nose, the white tuft of hair sticking out of the front of his head, and dear god, is that a mechanical arm?

Lance’s eyes shifted down to the shorter brother of the two. Though the first one was attractive, Lance didn’t necessarily feel anything romantic when he saw him. But the shorter one seemed to be just about Lance’s height, with his hair tied back into a small ponytail. Just looking at him for a quick second caused Lance’s heart to start and do weird things. His hair was as black as midnight, while his skin seemed to be pale, but not necessarily lacking any color. Of all his features, this person’s eyes were the most striking. They were a million shades of violet, so full of life, from the way they were wide open, and darting around the lobby in curiosity. Yet, under that face of eagerness, there seemed to be a hint of weariness, or distrust, showing through the lines under his eyes, or how everytime a smile started to form, his mouth would quickly shut and form a small frown.

It was almost like two parts of him were battling inside his head, and it was clear to Lance that they’ve probably both been through a lot.

Out of surprise at these two new employees, Lance completely forgot that he was holding a mop. He was also probably staring at them now, which was kind of weird and borderline creepy. Of course, being the graceful genius that he is, Lance, dropped the mop on the floor, which broke the silence with a deafening bang as its sound echoed around the room.

Great job, Lance. That was definitely the first impression you wanted.

In an effort to stop himself from embarrassing him and the others any further, Lance bent down to pick up the mop on the floor.

Then he slipped on the wet tile and landed directly on his back.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading past ch. 1, folks! I didnt expect to type so much yesterday, but I was procrastinating from starting homework :P


	3. *insert roblox death sound*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hohoho boy, awkwardness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it’s been like over a week since i posted. Im vice-president for student council at my school, and I’m president for a club I’m in, so my first few weeks have been swamped with work. oops-a-daisy :/ I also didn’t edit it rip, so it’s probably even worse than normal.
> 
> Also, it’s 12 am, so it’s Wednesday now, and im a hoe for vines soooo:  
> ITS WEDNESDAY MAI DUDES
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Ok have fun reading this mess that i call writing

When Keith walked through the door of Voltron Veterinary, he felt cold air rushing in on him. He had already come once before, for the interview, but the experience of walking through the clinic seemed brand new. In the front lobby, one of the employees looked to be mopping the floor. The white tiles on the floor seemed to sparkle like in cartoons, as small suds glimmered from the light shining through the window. Benches lined the wall, and a few bright, colorful paintings of dogs and cats hung around the room. Other than that, and the desk where the receptionist worked, the room was oddly simple, with grays and off-whites covering the walls, and the shelves painted a dirty-pink/burgundy.

The front lobby was plain, yet oddly comforting. It seemed to have an atmosphere that mimicked home, in the sense that the area made you feel warm and cozy. In the clinic, Keith just seemed happy. A smile began to form around his mouth, and a voice in his head said _I have found my home_. He was tempted to listen to it, until he remembered the world doesn’t care about him like that.

_Stop it. You know nothing about them and this place. This job is temporary, like everything else._ Keith’s smile quickly diminished, and was replaced with a small frown. He was quickly drawn out of his thoughts, however, when a deafening crash startled him.

Turning to face where the noise came from, he saw the employee bending over, trying to pick up the mop which was now on the ground. The employee seemed to be slightly taller than Keith, but _dang_ , he probably had twice as much leg. He had skin that was as warm as caramel, and brown hair that looked as if it used to be much darker, but the sun bleached it to the color of a macchiato. Heh, caramel macchiato.

Caramel macchiato forgot the floor was wet, and macchiato’s leg flew up in the air with the rest of his body following him. Then, like a bug hitting a windshield, _splat_. He flopped onto the floor, landing on his back.

_Ouch._ That sounded like it hurt.

Keith rushed forward to help him, completely forgetting the culprit behind the whole situation. Just before he reached macchiato, he slipped on the water, and fell headfirst in what would be the worst (or best) belly-flop possible. He closed his eyes, expecting a hard impact, but was surprised when he felt a more cushioned landing.

Opening his eyes, he saw a deep blue while his vision was still hazy. Shiro’s annoying squawking was just a faint noise behind him, but the world seemed to freeze when Keith realized what the something (or, someone) he had fallen onto was.

It was caramel macchiato.

Macchiato opened his eyes, and looked at Keith in surprise. Keith almost gasped at how pretty he was up-close. He had eyes that were a piercing blue, which seemed to be changing in hue every other second. Freckles were dusted across his nose and cheeks like specks of sand. Macchiato seemed almost as if he was a human personification of a beach.

Shit. He’s staring isn’t he? How long’s it been? An hour, a millisecond?

Well, _fuck_.

 

**********************

 

Keith’s already fallen for this boy. Shiro can tell (almost anyone can tell) just by the way he’s been staring at the kid for the last minute. He would’ve tried to help them both since the employee in blue scrubs is soaking up water from the floor (which _gross_ , who knows where the dirt in that water’s been). However, the other boy seemed to be staring back at Keith too. Both of their faces were turning bright shades of scarlet, but neither dared to break eye-contact.

Ohohoho, this is gonna be so much fun.

A door slammed open in front of Shiro, startling Keith, lover-boy, and him, and causing Shiro to jump in the air like a cat, which was embarrassing to say, nonetheless. Luckily, the noise also did the trick to break the sexual fucking tension (yes, that was necessary).

A group of people were standing, frozen under the door-frame. They had a shocked look on their faces, which made the situation very awkward, until a familiar voice spoke up.

“Ah, I see Lance and Keith have met each other. Shiro, it’s a pleasure to see you again. Everyone, meet Takashi Shirogone and Keith Kogane, our new veterinarian and technician.” Coran walked through the crowd, casually talking as if he isn’t witnessing two of his employees in, ummm, _compromising_ positions on the floor. A huge grin was sent toward Shiro from the orange-mustached man.

Shiro tried to smile and wave his non-prosthetic arm at his new co-workers. Keith and Lance were still staring at each other, still on the fucking floor (germs, Keith, what the fuck?). Soon, everyone’s gaze was fixated on the two.

“Lance, you are a fucking _disaster_. I don’t know whether to laugh or cry right now.” A short girl had her phone out and was taking pictures as their whole situation played out.

This girl had long, hazel/dirty-blonde hair that was neatly tucked back in a braid, with smaller, shorter strands falling down over her face. Her face was more rounded than the others, so Shiro guessed that she was youngest employee, maybe just turning twenty. Huge glasses enlarged her almond colored eyes, and she had a peachy-skin tone with freckles sprinkled all over her face. Did Shiro mention she was short?

“I think I’m going to end up crying AND laughing, Pidge.” A tall, muscular man spoke up.

He didn’t really seem threatening or intimidating, despite the stature and height he possessed. In fact, this man seemed like someone who gave the best hugs. Yellow ribbon was wrapped and tied around his black head of hair. He had warm-brown eyes, which seemed to perfectly fit with his mocha skin.

“Number 6, knock it off. Oh, Shiro, I have everyone ranked by height.”

“Coran, I thought I was number 4.” Pidge looked extremely unimpressed with Coran’s way of labeling everyone.

“With Keith and Shiro, you’re number 6 now.”

“I hate everything.”

“Allow me to introduce everyone to you, Shiro. You’re number one. This man right here, is number 2, a receptionist named Hunk. Of course, he, like all the other receptionists here, are also trained as technicians, and can handle animals on their own.”

The tall, muscular man with the yellow headband gave a nervous smile with a small wave.

“This is number 3, receptionist Matthew Holt, the older brother of Katie.”

Matthew had a scar scaling from his jaw to his cheek, but other than that and his hair length, he looked exactly like Pidge/Katie. He gave Shiro a huge, toothy grin.

“Just call me Matt. Nice to meet you, Shiro.”

He stepped over Keith and lover-boy and walked up to Shiro. Holding out his hand, it was almost as if he was asking Shiro to do something with it. Almost as if he was reading his thoughts, Matt said, “It’s called a _handshake_ , buddy. I’m guessing you forgot what that is.”

Oh, _duh_.

Nervously chuckling, Shiro reached out his hand, and gave Matt’s hand a firm, small shake. Being this close to Matt, he seemed very familiar.

“Have we met before?”

Damn. Matt must be able to read his mind. Was this an odd case of deja vu?

“Honestly, I don’t know. I was thinking the same thing.”

“Excuse me, gentleman. I would appreciate if I could introduce everyone else.” Coran was probably trying to sound serious, but his accent was so thick that some of the things he said were barely comprehensible.

“Right. Sorry, Coran.”

Coran continued on with the unusual introductions. “This young man lying on the floor is number 4, Lance McLain. He’s one of our technicians, many people come in just to see him again.”

“Sounds like he’s some kind of ladies’ man.” Shiro chuckled. How could this flustered, awkward mess of a boy be such a natural with people if he can’t talk to a new coworker?

“I guess he’s also a men’s man,” Pidge snickered, “since he seems to have _koGAYne_ already _FALLING_ for him.”

_Ohohoho_ , Pidge and he are definitely going to be friends.

“Keith is number 5, so this angel is number 6, Ms. Katie Holt.” Coran said.

“As you can already tell, everyone just calls me Pidge. Best technician in the building. Lance can’t even argue since he’s so flabbergasted.”

“Lastly, we have Allura. She would be part of the number system, but she threatened me.” Coran looked at a woman with long, curly silver hair. Her eyes were speckled with purples and blues, and she had tan skin that caused her hair to stand out even more than it already did. Allura’s posture made her seem proper, like true royalty, with her chin tilted slightly upward, and her shoulders pushed back. Intimidating almost everyone she met, she seemed like she could turn deadly in a moment’s second. It was a dangerous combination, a beautiful woman who could fight anyone and beat them, yet still always exerting the same confident, calming aura. If Shiro wasn’t gay, he’d probably have some form of attraction toward her.

“Hello, Shiro. It’s nice to see you again. Can you help me pick these two idiots up off the floor? Pidge, stop taking photos. Hunk, will you please finish prepping the exam rooms? Matt, finish cleaning the front, I know I specifically assigned you to mop, not Lance.” Allura spoke in a serious tone, but the smile in her face indicated that she genuinely loved and cared for every member in the building.

Everyone murmured, “Yes, ma’am.” And they all got back to work

Looking at the clock ticking on the wall, Shiro noticed ten minutes hadn’t even gone by.

Yet he had already grown attached to his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke so idk how often i’ll update, but I’m hoping the chapters are gonna be longer. Also, this is totally random, but Lance has a sister named Rachel and I’m named Rachel, and I just find that weird, especially since I kinda have the same general features as her. Lol ik thats random and stupid but oh well :p  
> See y’all soon!


End file.
